


Наперегонки

by Laliho



Category: REAL (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/pseuds/Laliho
Summary: Взгляд на события 23 главы с другой стороны.





	Наперегонки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - _suoh

В первый раз она догоняет его в старшей школе.

После занятий Маки-чан зовет ее в кафе, и Азуми легко соглашается. В конце концов, ей давно хотелось попробовать новые пирожные, и совсем не сложно сделать вид, что она понимает, как непросто дружить с мальчиком, когда Маки-чан начнет жаловаться на своего парня в очередной раз.

Не то чтобы Азуми разбиралась в таких вещах. Это Маки-чан отчего-то думает, что она разбирается. Обычно Азуми просто слушает и молчит. Иногда соглашается, что дружить с мальчишками становится все сложней и сложней.

Их дружба с Киёхару закончилась, едва им исполнилось тринадцать. Киёхару начал бегать слишком быстро. Азуми начала слишком сильно отставать.

Операция и время после нее окончательно их разделили.

Хотя Азуми совсем не готова сдаваться. Но Киёхару нет рядом, и без него ей не за кем больше бежать.

Невысокий парнишка, что нервно оглядывается по сторонам и прихрамывает на одну ногу, не сразу кажется ей знакомым. Бейсболка скрывает его лицо, волосы кажутся темными и блестящими, и Азуми не может разглядеть их настоящий цвет. Киёхару был медно-рыжим, она помнит. Лишь на пару сантиметров выше, чем она. Киёхару бегал быстрее всех, а потом перестал бегать и закрылся от всего мира. Киёхару не вышел из комнаты ни разу, когда она приходила его навестить.

Маки-чан дергает ее за рукав и капризно просит идти быстрее. Азуми понимает, что стоит на месте и пытается разглядеть в случайном прохожем Киёхару. Неужели все настолько плохо, думает она.

Киёхару узнает ее первым. Вздрагивает всем телом и срывается с места почти как раньше; быстрый, легкий, отчаянный, он несется так, словно ему жизненно важно не дать себя догнать.

Но бежит он, конечно, совсем не как в средней школе, когда пытался настигнуть самый важный в жизни рекорд.

― Я сейчас! ― коротко бросает Азуми подруге, и зовет его, и бежит за ним.

Дыхание сбивается очень быстро. Из Азуми всегда была ужасная спортсменка, но еще она всегда была очень упрямой и впервые за столько времени увидела Киёхару, а значит, сдаваться нельзя.

Ей просто не дано его отпустить.

Киёхару спотыкается и падает, поднимая облако пыли, когда она собирает последние силы и пытается схватить его за край футболки. Он с отчаянием и обидой смотрит на Азуми через плечо и бормочет что-то про среднюю школу и аттестат. Называет ее неспортивной, и это слегка раздражает, пусть и правда.

Он и слова не дает ей сказать в ответ. Разворачивается спиной, заявляет, что знать ее не желает, и бросает короткое холодное «пока».

Это снова обидно, и даже больно. Но Азуми слышит, как срывается у него голос, и не верит словам, которые говорят, не глядя в глаза.

Киёхару убегает. Ей немного хочется плакать и чуть больше ― кричать ему вслед, какой же он идиот.

Он и правда дурак, ни капли не изменился. И ресницы у него все еще как у девчонки. И рыдает он, наверное, до сих пор как девчонка, и от слов своих тоже будет рыдать!

Азуми надувает губы, сжимает кулаки и, сердито сопя, возвращается к Маки. Та с любопытством разглядывает ее, но не спрашивает, что это был за порыв.

― Значит, и тебе кто-то нравится, ― заключает Маки-чан уже в кафе, прямо посреди длинной тирады о том, как Такеши-кун некрасиво повел себя на большой перемене. Подмигивает и отправляет в рот ложечку с мороженым, пока Азуми краснеет и пытается подобрать слова.

Киёхару дурак, не перестает повторять она про себя.

Но еще ей немного радостно, что она, пусть ненадолго, но смогла его поймать.

И ей снова не хочется ему уступать.

Она знает, что делать дальше.

Она станет сильнее, чтобы снова его догнать.


End file.
